Tras la tormenta
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: Tras la tormenta, siempre venía la calma. En donde se descartarán los miedos y reinará la paz. Debido a que al final había valido la pena la espera. Al final, había valido la pena aguantar con todo lo que se tenía. Porque finalmente, todo estaba bien.


**Tras la tormenta**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí, como el mundo, pertenece a la maravillosa **J.K. Rowling**; yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Por supuesto, la trama es de mi invención.

Un millón de gracias a **Bella Valentía **por haber beteado este fic. De veras, agradezco muchísimo tu ayuda. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto **"El beso que lo inició todo" **del foro** El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas**.

* * *

**I**

_"And I took you by the hand,_  
_And we stood tall,_  
_And remembered our own land,_  
_What we lived for."  
_– **After the Storm**, Mumford & Sons.

* * *

_**26 de Abril, 1998. Las mazmorras, Hogwarts.**_

Apretó los libros contra su pecho y aceleró el paso.

Los pasillos se hallaban absolutamente vacíos. Ningún alma se atrevía a habitar por allí con los Carrow rondando como buitres a la espera de una víctima a la cual le podían echar el diente. Era completamente espantoso tener que caminar por los pasillos de tu colegio fijando todo tu máximo cuidado en cada paso que dabas y tener que mirar constantemente tu espalda por si alguien aparecía.

Nadie estaba a salvo de ellos. Incluso, los Carrow buscaban cualquier excusa con tal de torturar a alguien. Sin embargo, no se podía hacer absolutamente nada. Lo único que se podía hacer, o al menos que Astoria pensaba, era cerrar los ojos o apartar la mirada y fingir que no sucedía absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Algo quizás inteligente pero absolutamente cobarde. Pero ella sabía que probablemente nadie arriesgaría su pellejo por alguien más, no en aquellas épocas.

Quería volver a casa cuanto antes. Quizás sí había sido correcto quedarse en casa después de navidad y buscar otras posibilidades de recibir educación, pero según le habían sugerido que hiciese, no debía tener miedo, porque _nada les podía suceder a los sangre pura_. Resopló. No sabían cuán equivocados estaban. Sí les podían pasar demasiadas cosas y no completamente agradables.

Sus pasos resonaban levemente en el suelo, dobló un pasillo y atravesó otros, recordando el orden correcto que debía seguir tras los laberínticos pasillos que la conducían hasta su sala común; al final se vio bañada por la tenue luz verdosa que emanaban las mazmorras. Sin embargo, escuchó pasos apresurados que caminaban hacia su dirección y pasaba por su lado con afán. Se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

El muchacho llegó hasta el cuadro que ocultaba tras sí la sala común de Slytherin; tenía los puños apretados pero al segundo los separó y sacudió sus manos, como si doliera. Luego, se dio cuenta de su existencia. Astoria había permanecido todo el rato en silencio, evaluando la reacción de su compañero de casa. Era completamente extraño.

—No es seguro estar por aquí —habló en voz baja pero en un tono tan cortante y frío, cuando se fijó en ella por primera vez.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar resoplar ante la ironía de su comentario.

—Hogwarts dejó de ser seguro mucho tiempo atrás, en realidad.

Draco entornó los ojos, observándola con recelo y se encogió de hombros, en su silencioso idioma de «Entonces has lo que se te venga en gana». Giró sobre sus talones y siseó la contraseña; por consecuente, el cuadro se movió y les permitió entrar.

Astoria ladeó la cabeza, eligiendo las palabras correctas para continuar y habló antes de que Malfoy se alejara lo suficiente para dejar de escucharla.

—Se acabará pronto todo esto. El miedo, las lágrimas, las preocupaciones —tomó aire; las palabras se atoraban en su boca y corría el enorme riesgo de decir algo incorrecto o repulsivo. Respiró profundamente—. Al final, serán descartados tus miedos y podrás irte en paz.

Ella guardó silencio. Sabía su situación, la había escuchado de boca de sus compañeros que no poseían la menor discreción y no era para nada agradable. Apenas sabía unos pocos detalles, pero podía atreverse a afirmar que se hallaba en su propio infierno personal. Quizás desde siempre le había parecido arrogante y estúpido, pero ahora lo único que veía era un niño pequeño y asustadizo, que se cubría la cabeza con sus brazos esperando a que pasase el temblor.

Malfoy se había detenido y ahora la contemplaba con atención, evaluando cada una de las palabras que ella había pronunciado. Negó con la cabeza, esbozando una mueca de fastidio.

—No lo entiendes, y nunca lo entenderías, porque no te está sucediendo a ti y por lo tanto jamás sabrás lo que es estar en mi posición. Esto jamás se irá, nunca, Greengrass, nunca lo hará —finalizó, respirando con pesadez.

Astoria cierra los ojos por un segundo e inclina su rostro. Tenía razón: Nunca lograría comprender exactamente lo que era estar en su posición, pero eso no impedía que quisiera entender, que quisiera comprender, que quisiera _sentir _lo que él sentía. Levantó la vista y lo observó, inexpresivo. Inhaló profundamente y se armó de valor…

Entonces se acerca de improviso y coloca su mano en la nuca, atrayéndolo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios con los de ella, en una danza agonizante y desesperada. Ambos escupen veneno. Aquel veneno que se había acumulado en sus gargantas por días, semanas e incluso años. Para que luego los embargue esa sucia sensación de libertad y casi alivio. Debido a que les permitía poder desahogarse en el otro; utilizar al otro como un trozo de papel en el cual les permitía transmitir lo que sentían, describir lo que en realidad eran.

Porque él podía rezar por perdón, para que así la desesperación y la locura lo abandonaran por fin. Pero parecía ser que las deidades lo odiaban; hacían oídos sordos ante sus silenciosas súplicas. Lo único que podía hacer era quizás esperar, esperar hasta que todo aquello hubiese finalizado y estar, al fin, en calma. Pero quizás nunca lo estaría, no consigo mismo, y Astoria lo sabía. Porque el principal motivo por el cual lo hacía, era para intentar reconfortarlo.

Sin embargo, lo besa porque lo quiere. Y en ocasiones desea no hacerlo. Además, le importa lo que le pase a él en demasía, algo que en ocasiones le resulta insoportable por el simple hecho de que en cualquier momento puede ocurrir algo, no precisamente bueno. Pero una parte de ella lo hace porque espera que él obtenga redención y no sólo suya, sino de todos en general.

Cuando se separó y observó a Malfoy, lo encontró con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si estuviera sumido en una horrible pesadilla. Astoria lo tomó de los hombros y zarandeó con suavidad.

—¿Draco…? —pronunció con un hilo de voz.

Sin embargo, al instante en el que habló, él abrió los ojos de golpe, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Ella observó como él levantaba la vista y le devolvía la mirada. No recibió respuesta hasta que él gruñó:

—Vete a tu dormitorio —pronunció en un tono despectivo, mientras se separaba de ella con brusquedad y la observaba con frialdad—. Anda, hazlo.

Astoria se apartó de él con rapidez y prácticamente huyó del lugar. No estaba completamente segura de exactamente qué había pasado. Giró el rostro y observó por el rabillo del ojo que Draco Malfoy permanecía con la espalda apoyada en el mármol, mirando a la nada con exactitud, siendo bañado por el tono verdoso que emanaba del ambiente.

* * *

_**2 de Mayo, 1998. Calabozos, Hogwarts.**_

La guerra había estallado. Los slytherin lo habían sentido cuando el suelo de los calabozos temblaba bajo los pies con cada hechizo que recibía la estructura del castillo y con pared y muro que se venía abajo. Algunos chillaron, otros empujaban a sus compañeros para abrirse paso en busca de una salida, mientras otros se mantenían inmóviles sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Era tal el miedo y la impresión que sus cuerpos no reaccionaban.

Astoria, por su parte, buscaba con ansias a su hermana, la cual había perdido mientras el caos había sucumbido sobre los estudiantes de Slytherin. Se abrió paso a empujones intentando localizar una melena larga y rubia, pero no lograba ver nada con claridad. El polvo que se levantaba con las apresuradas pisadas de los estudiantes dificultaba la vista y en ciertas ocasiones respirar.

Empujó varias personas que le impedían el paso, mientras intentaba hallar a Daphne, sin embargo, no lo conseguía. Demonios, ¿dónde se había metido?

Pero entonces le pareció ver algo o alguien… De acuerdo, los uniformes oscuros y el polvo no ayudaban a diferenciar unos de otros. Y entonces se fijó en que Malfoy la estaba mirando. Élla observaba directamente y el desconcierto en sus facciones consiguió influirle más nerviosismo del que ya se tenía, si es que aquello podía ser. Él frunció el ceño profundamente y se acercó a ella dando grandes zancadas, empujando a los demás a su paso.

—¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —le espetó haciéndose oír por encima del barullo producido por sus compañeros—. Vete de aquí, ahora.

—¡No puedo! —exclamó casi a gritos—. Necesito encontrar a mi…

Draco Malfoy resopló con hastío.

—Ya debe de haber salido —la instó con seguridad—. Ahora sal de aquí. Esto sólo es el comienzo.

Astoria asintió y la estructura del lugar tembló de nuevo. No quería estar allí cuando aquello se viniera abajo.

—De acuerdo —murmuró—. Mantente con vida.

Él sólo asintió y desapareció tras el mar de gente que se apresuraba buscando una salida. No había palabras de despedida. Ni buenos deseos. Ni nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, con tan sólo esas tres palabras Astoria logró transmitir lo que ambos querían escuchar.

Volverían a verse. O eso esperaban.

* * *

_**23 de Diciembre, 2001. Callejón Diagon.**_

Se respira ambiente navideño en todo el callejón. Sujetos cargados de regalos comprados de último momentos, mientras revisan que no hayan olvidado comprarle un obsequio a algún primo lejano. Nevaba de forma regular, y con tal suavidad que resultaba imperceptible. Hundió más las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y continuó con su recorrido. El ámbito emanaba un aire alegre y cálido, a diferencia de él.

En ocasiones parecía como si la Segunda Guerra Mágica jamás hubiese ocurrido. La gente se veía tranquila y alegre, sin muchas preocupaciones. Se respiraba un ambiente de paz en la mayoría de circunstancias, pero la gente no olvida fácil, en especial a los que antaño habían sido seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Aunque siempre le había importado bien poco lo que los demás dijesen o pensasen de su persona, en la mayoría de momentos siempre resultaba incómodo y repulsivo que cuchicheasen sobre él sin ningún reparo. Como si él no existiera.

Por otra parte, no se había vuelto a reunir con sus compañeros de casa. Bueno, en realidad no es que hiciese mucha falta. Porque ahora debía de rehacer su vida por su cuenta.

En ocasiones recordaba a Astoria Greengrass. La vez que tuve que sacarla prácticamente a empujones de los calabozos porque aparte de que la guerra apenas había comenzado no era completamente seguro quedarse allí… Otras veces se preguntaba qué había sido de ella. Sabía que seguía con vida; había leído en el periódico que su hermana había contraído matrimonio con Theodore Nott y salía en la imagen, un poco más atrás que la pareja. Parecía estar viviendo bien. Parecía feliz.

Entonces la vio. O bueno, le pareció que era ella. La vio de reojo**, **por lo que tuvo que detenerse un segundo para comprobar que no se hubiera equivocado. Tenía el mismo cabello largo y oscuro y las manos enguantadas entrelazadas en torno al codo de Daphne Greengrass. Sí, era ella. Permaneció observándola durante varios segundos que para cualquiera hubieran resultado incómodos. Pero entonces la mayor de los Greengrass reparó en él y le susurró algo a su hermana menor. Astoria levantó la vista y lo vio. En ese instante, Draco Malfoy no supo exactamente qué sentir o qué hacer.

Observó cómo Astoria Greengrass se separaba de su hermana, elevaba la falda de su túnica oscura y se acercaba a él.

—Draco Malfoy —Astoria sonreía con suavidad, como si no hubiera sucedido nada en realidad, como si fuesen dos colegas que hace tiempo no se veían. Era algo parecido—. Cuánto tiempo.

El hombre cabeceó, observándola con atención.

—Astoria Greengrass —paladeó las palabras con cautela, tomándose el tiempo para elegir las palabras correctas. Después de tanto tiempo… —, lo mismo digo.

* * *

**Es un tanto raro y bueno, fue lo que salió. La verdad es que me devané los sesos haciéndolo porque no se me ocurría prácticamente nada. Espero que haya quedado bien.**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Reviews?**

**Un abrazo.**

**—Rocío.**


End file.
